1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical tool box and more particularly to a vertical tool box which has first and second vertically disposed tool support panels which are selectively horizontally slidably mounted on the main frame of the tool box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of tool boxes or tool chests have been previously provided. The most common type of tool box or tool chest is a wheeled cabinet having a plurality of horizontally disposed and vertically spaced drawers which may be slidably pulled outwardly from the front of the cabinet. Other tool boxes or tool chests have been provided wherein vertically disposed drawers may be individually pulled upwardly from a cabinet.
There exists a need for a tool box which is movable from one location to another and which is convenient to use. There also exists the need for a portable tool box which has a large tool supporting capacity and which is stable in use.